Destiny Brings Hope
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: The past is when you think about the steps you took, good and bad. Destiny decides that sacrifices are to be made for those who change today, and makes those wonder what tomorrow brings. The past painful for two warriors who were sacrificed for their safe and well being. Little did their mothers suspect that these two sacrifices were to join up and change the world. *Plz R&R!*


¤ (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

_** ¤ Destiny Brings Hope.¤**_

¤ (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Two lands stood tall and proud.

Two lands full of good citizens.

Two lands ruled by two hearts who devoted their lives to their people, culture, and for their growing family, preparing the next generation of their time to be ready for any enemies they may arise. Two families, one inhabiting from each land, have both welcomed two new cubs into their families.

In the first village, a female bear of black and white called Wēnhé, and her husband Yǒnggǎn and 4 month old son named Yang. He was a small chubby cub with huge Jade Green eyes. His laugh made everyone smile, even if their day was sad or boring. Yǒnggǎn was the leader of their village, leading the people with a heart of courage, and pure gold.

In the second village, a beautiful female tiger named Nèizài měi lived with her husband Lǐngdǎo zhě, and their 2 children. Nèizài měi had orange fur and big brown eyes, and always wore long flowing dresses which always had a gold or silver trim all over it. She was known as the most beautiful tiger in the village, not only on the outside, but also (and most importantly) inside. Lǐngdǎo zhě had big blue eyes and snowy white fur. He wore a long black and white robe when attending situations that have aroused in the village, but when spending time with his family, he'd go around without one and walked about shirtless, showing off his massive six pack in the summer, or a long sleeved T-shirt in the winter along with white pants.

Their two children were;

Their ten year old son called Bao-Zhi, who had big blue eyes and white fur like his father. He wore no shirt, but had black sweat pants and wraps on his hands. He thought this made him look tough, but it only made him look so like his father... not to mention insanely adorable!

And their 2 month old daughter named Yin. Who _was _born with white fur, but it gradually went orange over the last two months. When her eyes opened for the first time, she had beautiful Amber Brown eyes. Everyone tried to get them to change her name to something else, but they refused. Lǐngdǎo zhě was leader of this village.

And he and Yǒnggǎn were close friends, protecting each other's villages and each other's backs...

Until the day the Panda village was attacked by an evil peacock, whom we all know...

As Lǐngdǎo zhě's heart of pure goodness turned to pure, unbreakable darkness, turning his villagers, _and _his family into his slaves.

* * *

**[Pandas]**  
Fire...  
Enemy...  
Flee...  
Run...

**[Peacock]**  
Attack!

**[Tigers.]**  
Mud...And lift  
Sand...And Pull  
Water...And raise up...  
Straw...

**[Lǐngdǎo zhě]**  
Faster!

**[Tigers]**  
With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Elohim, God on high  
Can you hear your people cry:

**[Pandas]**  
Help us now  
This dark hour...

**[Pandas and Tigers]  
**Deliver us  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Lord of all  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised land...

**(Nèizài měi, Bao-Zhi, and Yin are in their house, hiding. Nèizài měi knew Yin wasn't safe in their village anymore. Her son was safe, because her evil husband was chasing after her to kill their cub, saying he didn't want a dinky delicate _daughter_.)**

**[Nèizài měi]  
**Wǒ de hǎo nèn de nǚ'ér...  
(My good and tender daughter)  
Bùyào hàipà, bùyào hàipà...  
(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)  
My girl, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live...  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us

**[Pandas and Tigers *While singing this, the tigers escape undetected.*]**  
Deliver us  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us  
From despair  
These years of slavery grow  
too cruel to stand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deliver us to the promised land...

_**(Wēnhé and Yang have escaped the peacock for a matter of minutes. Knowing her child will be skinned in front of her, she placed Yang in a crate of radishes. He began to cry. "Sh sweetheart... please..." Wēnhé pleaded. She kissed the young cub on the forehead as she whispered. "I love you...". While this is happening, Bao-zhi found a basket and an old blanket, where Yin is placed in as both mothers sing a haunting melody.)**_

**[Wēnhé and Nèizài měi]**  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry...

**[Nèizài měi]  
**Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

**[Wēnhé and Nèizài měi]**  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby

**[Wēnhé]**  
So I'll be with you when you dream...

_**(Yang giggled slightly, but then wailed silently as Wēnhé, waving her arms that attracted the enemies attention. Yin fell asleep as the lid was put into place. With pain and grieve in the pit o her heart, Nèizài měi walked into a nearby river.)**_

**[Nèizài měi]  
**River, o river!  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
she can live free?  
River, deliver her there...

_**(As the currents of the strong, yet gentle river took Yin further away from her, a tear ran down Nèizài měi's face as she sang the last line.)**_

_****__**(*Through a long instrumental interruption* **_As for Yang, two tigers manoeuvred the crate of radishes which contained Yang, and made their way to his destination. As soon as the tigers went by an orphanage, he saw a little basket floating by and getting stuck in the reeds by the river back. Bao-Zhi was following the basket in case if it got stuck. He gasped as the tigers plucked it out. It started to rain as they opened it to see a tiny female tiger cub. They gasped, and had no idea on what they were going to do about it. One whispered about the orphanage behind them, and placed the child at the doorstep in the basket, and ran off. Bao-Zhi gasped and ran towards the basket, but then a goat, one of the matrons of the orphanage came out and smiled at the baby in front of her. Bao-Zhi smiled as he hid in the shadows, ad watched his little sister being taken inside.)

**[Bao-Zhi]**  
Sister, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, baby sister...  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too...

**[Tigers]**  
Deliver us  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us!

**[Pandas]**  
And deliver us,  
To the promised land...

**[Tigers and Pandas]  
**Deliver us!  
To the promised land!

**[Nèizài měi]**  
Deliver us!

* * *

_***Years Later, in the village of ****Lǐngdǎo zhě's people.***_

A panda and tiger stood among the innocent, staring hard at the enemy that ruled over the village with a black, unfeeling heart, who was actually the feline's evil master-mind of a father. The panda and tiger held each others paws, giving each other support. Upon their necks was a amulet that represented a symbol, and the love they had for each other.

_Yin and Yang._

Behind them was a Crane, Snake, Prey Mantis, Monkey, Red Panda, and a tiger with big blue eyes and white fur, who was the enemies good hearted son.

And the feline's big brother.

"At last!" Lǐngdǎo zhě declared. "My daughter Yin has achieved the power that could destroy the world as we know it and has returned!"

"Sorry," the feline said. Her big amber eyes moved around, watching the shock and horror on the faces of the people with innocent hearts stare at her. Pondering if she was going to defeat the enemy, and rule them with the kind of heart like her father had.

"I mean you no harm!" She announced. She glared at Lǐngdǎo zhě coldly.

"My name is Tigress, leader of the Furious Five of the Jade Palace. And I am here to protect my people from every inch of evil that will be inflicted upon them. Which includes you. Your 60 year rein of terror ends now. Father or not my father, I will never allow ny power distroy the innocent. Only it will harm the evil. You destroyed my mother, and now it's _your _turn."

Lǐngdǎo zhě narrowed his eyes as the panda spoke up.

"You show nothing but fear to these hard working people," he said, "Alongside Tigress, I am Po, the Dragon Warrior, and the warrior of black and white that defeated the evil peacock that destroyed my childhood village, almost killing everyone. The vilage you were to protect, but was blind to protect and guide to safety."

Lǐngdǎo zhě ran towards them, with a long swoRd in his grasp. Po abd Tigress closed their eyes as they joined their amulets together. Their eyes began to glow as the elements of fire, water, wind, and earth combined to make the strongest power ever unleashed.

* * *

¤ (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

**_¤ The End. ¤_**

¤ (¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

**Hope you all liked it guys! ****These was yet another of, as you guys call it "Good, Great, Emotinal, and Awesome etc," one shots that just happen topop in my head!**

**Anyways if you all were wondering what the chinese names meant, here is the translations/meanings;**

**Lǐngdǎo zhě - Leader (Tigress' father)**

**Yǒnggǎn - courageous (Po's father)**

**Nèizài měi - Inner Beauty (Tigress' mother)**

**Wēnhé - Gentle. (Po's mother)**

**Bao-Zhi - Full of wisdom. (Tigress big brother)**

**I tried to find a chinese word that meant 'Gentle Spirit' or 'Gentle Mother' but they ended up coming out as long words! When i needed shorter ones! But plz review and tell what you all think!**

**Oh and the song was from the movie 'Prince Of Eygpt' and it was called 'Deliver us'.**


End file.
